


360 Degree Maneuverability

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This one was a request by @makacska for: "Cisco is going down on the reader for the first time and the reader holds his hair up. And then the reader starts laughing because she thinks "Now, I understand why guys like to hold the girl's hair during a blowjob."  Hope you all like it! Enjoy!





	

When it came to the bedroom, Cisco Ramon would try anything once. That being said, some things he tried to do as often as he could, because not only did he enjoy those things in particular, but they were usually the most effective at getting his partner off, and Cisco Ramon was nothing if not giving in the bedroom. You knew this when you first started dating, in fact you both sat down and had a conversation about it before the first time you had sex together, setting ground rules and discussing various kinks so that you both would have a good time. Tonight, Cisco had endured a very stressful day of training, and wanted nothing more than to come home to you, and to make you unravel in his arms, or more specifically under his tongue.

 

“Why do you so specifically want to do that?” You’d asked him, blushing as he crawled over you on the bed, kissing your neck as you blushed slightly, goosebumps prickling along your skin as his hands caressed you gently.

 

“Do what?” he teased, knowing it made you just a teeny bit squirmy to talk about certain things, “could you be a little more specific?” he asked, grinning down at you as he flipped his hair out of his face over to one side of his head.

 

“Cisco...” you grumbled, pouting up at him as he waited patiently for you to answer him. You sighed, closing your eyes for a moment before replying, “why do you so specifically want to eat me out?”

 

Cisco’s grin grew wider, “Do I have to have a reason to want to do something to you that’s gonna blow your mind?” he asked innocently, “can’t it just be a token of my affection? We are in a relationship you know, people in relationships give each other gifts all the time...”

 

“Yes I know but,” you sighed again, rolling your eyes, “I don’t know it’s so...specific. That’s like coming home and saying you want to wash only your cat shirt collection instead of doing all the laundry-”

 

“Oh we can do ‘all the laundry’ too if you like,” he chuckled as he went along with your metaphor, “I just wanna wash the cats first, cuz they’re my favorites.”

 

You squinted at him for a moment, shaking your head at how ridiculously adorable and sexy he was all at once, “Cunnilingus is your favorite?” you asked him seriously, “but you don’t get anything out of it besides watching me cum...”

 

Cisco gasped in mock offense, “I don’t get anything out of it?” he scoffed, “I get a lot out of it, thank you very much. I get to watch you cum, I get to taste you as you do, and I get both of those things without breaking a sweat or having to put a condom on, and besides,” he leaned down to kiss you before finishing, “your orgasm face is kinda hot, so it gets me hard without you having to do anything other than cum, so I say again, I get a lot out of it.”

 

You blushed a slightly darker shade as you thought about everything he’d just told you, “You really get off on going down on people that much?”

 

Cisco shrugged, “When my partners let me,” he began to pout, giving you his best puppy dog eyes as he pleaded, “Please let me babe? Pretty pretty please?”

 

You had to stifle a giggle as you looked up at him, “I never said no, I just didn’t understand why you wanted to so badly...”

 

Cisco grinned again, “Does that mean I can?”, you nodded, stifling another giggle as he bit his bottom lip gleefully and whispered, “yeeeessssss,” before kissing you once more, and beginning his descent down your body. It was your first time doing this with Cisco, and while you trusted him completely, you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about it. If Cisco liked it so much, he might be over eager and go to fast, or too hard; then again, he might want to savor it too much, and end of being too gentle, or taking too long to get you worked up which would just frustrate you and ruin everything. There was really only one way to find out, and so you just tired to focus on the moment, delighting in the feel of his lips on your stomach, hips, and thighs as he slowly removed your pajama bottoms and underwear, his warm hand stopping every so often to caress your newly uncovered flesh.

 

“Do you want to get a towel or something before you start?” You asked as he nipped just above your knee on his journey back up.

 

“What do we need a towel for?” he asked with a salacious smirk, “you planning on cumming that much?”

 

“No!” you cried with a giggle, “I mean…I don’t know, we’ll see won’t we?” you shook your head to fight the dizziness from you blushing so hard, “I meant, to clean your face afterwards.”

 

Cisco shook his head, “I’ll just wipe it on my shirt,” he replied, “we have to do the laundry anyway remember?”

 

You squinted at him, “That was supposed to be a euphemism,” you reminded him.

 

Cisco smiled and nodded, “I know that babe, but I’m talking about actual laundry, we talked about doing it this morning,” he settled his cheek against your right thigh, gazing up at you impatiently, “now can we stop talking about metaphorical and non metaphorical laundry so I can get to the good part?”

 

You rolled your eyes at him again, “Oh alright,” you sighed, settling back against your pillows, “I was just trying to be helpful.”

 

“You are being helpful,” he assured you sweetly, “you said I could do this after all, and I like doing it, which is helping to cheer me up and get rid of my stress from the day,” he punctuated each word with a nibbling kiss up your inner thigh, his warm breath soon ghosting against your mound making you shiver, “now that we’re here,” he placed a feather light kiss against you, a small noise escaping your throat as he grinned and concluded, “the fun can begin.” With deft hands he caressed the backs of your legs, lifting when he reached the backs of your knees so that your legs bent and spread wider. He hooked one leg over his shoulder to drape down his back, while the other lay crooked off to the side, “Hmm thank you so much for letting me do this baby,” he growled as he kissed your mound again, this time his tongue slipping out to tease your clit lightly afterwards, a gasp escaping you at the sensation. He kept teasing you for a few more moments, then he flattened his tongue out and licked you completely, as though your cunt was the last bit of ice cream in his bowl and it was his favorite flavor. Another gasp from you had him repeating the motion, his hands clenching possessively where they curled from under your hips.

 

You were beginning to see just how much he enjoyed what he was doing, his nails beginning to leave tiny welts in your skin as his tongue worked, making you moan. He was really quite good at this, and you really didn’t want to stop him, but there was just one small problem. “Cisco?” you called down to him with a shaky voice, “c-can you stop for a sec?”

 

The look he gave you as he paused and lifted his head nearly made you change your mind, he looked almost near tears his face was so sad, “I only just started, whats wrong?” he whined, his hands clenching against your hips again as he pouted.

 

“Nothing,” you assured him quickly, “it’s just...your hair,” you pointed to his long dark locks, their thickness and texture a long standing point of slight jealousy for you.

 

“What about my hair?” he asked with a confused little frown, “does it tickle or something?”

 

You shook your head, “No, it’s not that,” you sighed, “it’s just...its making things rather uncomfortably warm down there, y’know?” you explained, “could you maybe tie it up?”

 

Cisco sighed, “I could, but if I get up to go find a hair tie right now, you’re gonna get uncomfortably cold if you get me,” he glanced down at your cunt for emphasis.

 

You grimaced as you got his meaning, “Oh...” you bit your lip thoughtfully, then you got an idea, “maybe I could just hold it up for you?” you offered holding out your hand to him, “I promise not to pull on it.”

 

Cisco smirked up at you, sitting up just a tiny bit to gather his hair in one hand, “You don’t have to worry about that,” he replied as he settled back down again, handing his makeshift pony tail over to you, “I’m actually into a little hair pulling sometimes.”

 

You smirked back at him, “Noted,” you replied, “you may continue now.”

 

Cisco snickered at your tone, “Yes ma’am,” he said, then he lowered his face once more, his tongue eagerly resuming it’s ministrations.

 

You were a squirming, moaning mes within minutes, his talented tongue delving in and over you expertly. It wasn’t long before you could tell he was getting excited again too, his fingers digging into your hips hard as he began mumbling in a low voice against your skin, saying things like how hot and wet you were, and how good you tasted. Unfortunately, his excitement seemed to have gotten the better of him, and his technique began to grow sloppy, moving too erratically to give you any real pleasure like he had in the beginning. You endured it for a little bit, not wanting to stop him again and risk his super pout, but it quickly grew frustrating and you knew you had to do something. Your hand curled a little tighter around his a hair, the soft silken strands bobbing and shifting as his head moved ever so slightly. He lapped at you then, his tongue pressing too hard on your clit making you wince, your hand holding his hair instinctively pulling upwards. He pulled back just enough, running his tongue over you apologetically before changing tactics. You smirked to yourself at your success in redirecting him, an innocent little thought popping into your head as you realized his hair was acting almost like a joystick on a game controller. That innocent little thought however stuck around and grew, the image of one of those arcade claw machines popping into your head, with tiny little Cisco’s at the bottom, jumping up and down like the little green aliens from toy story, and – You burst out laughing, your free hand clapping over your mouth as he suddenly stopped and looked up at you, brows furrowed in incredible confusion.

 

“Babe,” he said carefully, lifting his face to look at you properly, “I’m not sure if this is supposed to be a compliment or something, but laughter isn’t really the reaction I was looking for when I started this.” You shook your head, trying in vain to tell him you weren’t laughing at him, but you could barely breathe from laughing, let alone speak. After a few moments, he sat up and removed your hand from his hair, the beginnings of a hard on showing against his pants as he pouted at you glumly.

 

When you were finally able to breathe again, you gave him an apologetic look, sitting up your self so that you could take his hand in yours, “I’m so sorry Cisco, I didn’t...I wasn’t laughing at you!” you explained, still smiling from ear to ear as the image in your head faded.

 

Cisco pouted down at your joined hands, playing with your fingers as he asked, “Well then what were you laughing at?”

 

You bit your lips together, forcing yourself not to laugh again as you tried to explain it. “It was stupid really, just this image in my head of a claw machine, with tiny you’s at the bottom...” Cisco frowned at you, utterly confused as to what that had to do with him eating you out. You shrugged as you gave him a pitiful look, “I told you it was stupid,” you apologized again, then with a sly little smile you added, “I guess now I know why guys like to hold a girls hair during a blow job.”

 

Cisco stared at you for a moment, his eyes squinting in muted disbelief before he let out a chuckle, “Yeah well, I also take verbal direction y’know,” he chided with a smile of his own. 

 

You grinned back, glad you hadn’t completely ruined his mood by your little giggling outburst. You regarded him carefully, his hair now tousled and messy, it made him look rather sexy actually. You gave his hand a squeeze, grabbing hold of the bottom of his shirt and bringing it up to wipe his face for him, “How about, we get to the laundry, and try this again later, hmn?”

 

Cisco’s smile fell at your words, “What, just up and stop everything, after we-” he stopped, realizing you were referring to the metaphorical laundry, an embarrassed little smile coming to his face as he nodded, “right, the laundry,” he emphasized the word, “yes, lets do those dirty dirty clothes,” he leaned towards you again, kissing you until you fell back against your pillows with a mischievous grin. When you broke apart, he narrowed his eyes at you, “Just one more question before we start,” he said, to which you nodded, listening attentively, “Why was I the prize at the bottom of the claw machine, when it would make more sense for me to be the claw?”

 

Your eyes widened as the new image sparked to life in your brain, switching the tiny Cisco’s at the bottom the machine to mini versions of yourself, while his head descended towards you chomping away like a mama bird feeding it’s young. You burst into another fit of laughter at that, this time with Cisco joining you as you both imagined the hilariously terrifying arcade game. “What the hell is wrong with us?” you managed to wheeze as Cisco cackled above you.

 

“No idea,” he replied shaking his head, “but whatever it is, at least we both have it,” he pressed his forehead to yours as you both regained your breath. After a moment or two more of breathing, Cisco placed a quick kiss to your lips, “Thank you for letting me try,” he told you honestly, “and for offering to try again later.”

 

You smiled up at him and nodded, “Thank you for trying,” you replied, “it was quite good until my brain derailed.”

 

Cisco grinned proudly, “Alright,” he cheered softly, then he kissed you again, deeper this time, a hunger behind it, “now,” he said in a low voice, “about that laundry...”


End file.
